Quand ils seraient vieux
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait. Leur relation était trop précieuse, trop différente, pour être analysée ou comparée. Et ils ne pouvaient pas la souiller avec des plaisirs comme ceux de la chair. Et puis eux deux le savaient bien, que ce n'était qu'un amour platonique.


Les membres de l'armée étaient rarement du même avis. Surtout lorsque cela concernait l'incompétence d'untel ou le salaire trop élevé d'un autre. Après tout, il était impossible que tant de personnes différentes aient le même avis. Sauf sur une seule chose. Cette chose qui constituait l'exception qui confirmait la règle, comme on dit.

En effet, tous ceux qui connaissaient le lieutenant Hawkeye disaient d'elle qu'elle était le modèle même de l'employée parfaite. Elle effectuait son travail avec rigueur, obéissant consciencieusement aux ordres qu'on lui donnait sans jamais poser de questions. Elle était toujours impassible et prête à se défendre, que ce soit elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe la situation. Elle arrivait à faire abstraction de ses sentiments et à être la plus objective possible. Sans compter qu'elle était le meilleur tireur d'élite de sa promotion. Non, vraiment, Riza Hawkeye était l'archétype même du bon petit soldat. Pour aller encore plus loin et en poussant la comparaison aux Homonculus, la jeune fille était le zèle incarné.

Depuis qu'elle était à son poste, personne n'avait le souvenir qu'elle soit arrivé une seule fois en retard, qu'elle ait pris un jour de congé sans avoir prévenu au moins un mois à l'avance. Et de mémoire de soldat personne ne l'avait jamais vue habillée autrement que de son strict uniforme de travail, et toujours sa sempiternelle barrette qui lui retenait les cheveux. Et de surcroît sa vie privée était aussi secrète et mystérieuse que l'était le secret de la pierre philosophale. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. Contrairement à elle, le colonel Mustang n'avait pas ces scrupules. D'accord, son supérieur hiérarchique était bosseur, quand il le voulait (tout était dans le " quand Monsieur daignait bien mettre son talent au service de son travail"). Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que parler avec ses différentes conquêtes (à chaque fois différentes !) dans son bureau la porte ouverte alors que tout le couloir entendait était professionnel. Et recevoir des lettres d'admiratrices par centaines n'arrangeait pas les choses. La pauvre Lieutenant avait donc beaucoup de travail. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignit véritablement, mais c'était à elle que revenait la lourde tâche de motiver son supérieur à faire son travail, tout en le protégeant un maximum. Peu importe où le conduisait ses missions, la tireuse d'élite suivait l'alchimiste partout, fidèle comme son ombre. C'était son métier et elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de savoir que l'une de ses missions pouvait lui être fatale, a trop vouloir protéger le colonel.

XXXXXXXXX

Elle releva la tête, s'extirpant des dossiers devant elle alors qu'une main posait une tasse de café sur sa table. La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de remerciement,se leva, saisit le gobelet, et sortit à sa suite.

Il était déjà là, cigarette en bouche, à contempler le paysage devant lui. Elle le fixa d'un air réprobateur jusqu'à ce qu'il écrase sa cigarette sous son talon. Elle se mit à boire son café brûlant à petites gorgées, fixant elle aussi l'horizon.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux. Depuis la mort de Hughes, Mustang s'était remis à fumer. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise depuis la guerre d'Ischbal. Il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser mais au vu des récents événement, il semblait en avoir besoin.

Roy avait sa cigarette et Riza son café.

Comme souvent, c'était lui qui était venu la chercher. Rarement, lorsqu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, c'était Riza qui en prenait l'initiative. Ce n'était rien, à peine quelques minutes dans une journée, mais c'était leur moment. Juste eux deux. Même s'il ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, se contentant de regarder droit devant eux, cela leur permettait de tenir le coup. Leurs silences étaient aussi important que leurs discussions. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment cela avait commencé. Sans doute avait elle simplement rejoint le colonel, un jour, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il en avait eu besoin. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du travail et durant celui-ci leurs seules discussions étaient de s'envoyer des piques assassines à tour de rôle.

Elle sortie de cette pensée lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle.

" Comment ça va avec Tom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, comme d'habitude. Et vous, hier soir ? elle releva la tête de son café pour le regarder à son tour.

\- C'était pas extra." Il se mit à la recherche d'une autre cigarette, mais s'arrêta en croisant son regard meurtrier. Il eut un sourire narquois.

"A ce train-là, c'est bientôt le mariage lieutenant ! Vous avez tout intérêt à m'inviter !

\- Je n'espère pas, non." Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir une chose terriblement idiote.

Le silence s'installa. Il ne parut pas surpris par cet aveux.

Et le jeune homme poursuivit, le regard vague à présent :

" Vous voyez Lieutenant, voilà pourquoi je ne reste pas longtemps avec la même personne. Elle risquerait de s'imaginer trop de choses. Ce n'est pas très correct ce vous faites Hawkeye. "

Elle prit une inspiration avant de lui répondre :

"Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger ainsi colonel." Elle fit une pause, cherchant les mots justes. "Vous qui prenez les gens pour des objets, et vous les jetez quand ils ne vous plaisent plus. Et après vous venez me parler de sentiments ?Mais j'en ai plus que vous. J'arrive à rester plus de deux mois avec quelqu'un, moi. "

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. C'était bas,et le colonel ne le méritait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

Mustang eut seulement un rictus avant de ricaner. Une étrange lueur dansait devant ses yeux.

"Vous vous mentez, Lieutenant. Avec moi au moins, les femmes savent à quoi s'attendre. Si moi j'ai peu de sentiments, alors vous n'en avez aucun. Il la regarda à nouveau. Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi Hawkeye. Nous nous connaissons trop. Il avait pratiquement craché cette dernière phrase. Une relation sérieuse, vous ? Laissez moi rire. Des que ça deviendra trop sérieux, vous vous enfuirez."

Il dardait ses yeux charbons sur elle, la surplombant de sa stature, l'écrasant presque avec jubilation. Elle avait une fois de plus réussi à le faire sortir de ces gons, lui, l'impassible colonel au coeur de glace. Il ne supportait d'ailleurs pas ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, comme ce pouvoir de le motiver, ce que ces supérieurs avaient bien remarqué. Il s'était de plus sensiblement rapproché d'elle.

Riza restait stoïque, mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Comment osait-il ? Elle essaya de se ce fut d'une voix aussi neutre qu'avant qu'elle rétorqua :

"Je ne m'enfuirais pas.

\- Non, vous le quitterez, ce qui revient exactement au même."

Il se recula, détournant le regard, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

"Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez très bien que vous ne voulez pas passer le reste de votre vie avec lui. Donc vous le laissez espérer pour rien. "

La jeune femme serra le gobelet vide qui se tordit sous la pression de ces doigts. Elle se força à respirer calmement et à ne pas dégainer ses pistolets.

Le colonel rentra sans un mot de plus. Elle resta plantée là un moment, avec pour seule compagnie les quelques nuages dans le ciel.

Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Néanmoins elle n'était pas encore prête à se l'avouer. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. Elle aimait bien Tom, vraiment.

A son tour, elle rentra dans le bâtiment et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche.

XXXXXXXX

Le colonel Roy Mustang fixa le fond de sa coupe de champagne avant de se reprendre. Il reporta son attention sur la foule de personnes discutant devant lui, et adressa un signe de main à de lointaines connaissances. Intérieurement, Roy soupira. C'était encore une de ces soirées où se retrouvait tous le gratin de l'armée et où il était bon de se faire voir. Donc pour le bien de sa carrière, fréquenter ces dîners était indispensable. Aussi, il plaquait un fin sourire charmeur sur son visage, partait à rencontre des hauts gradés, discutait avec de vieux officiers aigris. Peu importe ce qu'il avait envie de faie à cet instant, cette soirée était plus importante. Alors Roy enfilait son masque et faisait comme si. Le paraître était plus important que l'être.

Évidemment et heureusement d'ailleurs, il était venu accompagné. Le lieutenant Hawkeye, postée devant l'une des entrées, comme d'habitude chargée de sa sécurité, scrutait la foule de son oeil de lynx. Au moins il aurait quelqu'un avec qui critiquer la soirée le lendemain. Depuis quelques minutes, l'Alchimiste de Flamme avait aperçu un de ses anciens collègues. Et ce dernier se dirigeait visiblement vers lui. Mustang ne l'avait jamais apprécié, cet autre à la fois colonel et alchimiste, qui lui apparaissait comme un sérieux rival. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se nota de demander à Hawkeye un rapport complet sur cet homme, et s'il pouvait le faire tomber, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait été muté il ne savait plus trop où.

Et comme l'avait deviné Roy, l'homme se posta devant lui, et lui serra vigoureusement la main en poussant une joyeuse exclamation. Et l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne se rappelait toujours pas de son nom. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Une fois les questions d'usages posées, l'homme qui était décidément très jovial,sûrement à cause de l'alcool, crut qu'il pouvait passer aux questions plus personnelles. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Mustang qui s'efforça de rester aimable et de penser à sa carrière.

"Alors, dis-moi, tu t'es trouvé une femme ?

-Ah non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied, malheureusement. Et toi ? Roy avait pris une expression mi-triste, mi-blasée qu'il espérait assez convaincante.

\- Ahlala si je te racontais.. Anna est par-fai-te, si tu la voyais ! Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et...

Et Mustang ne voulait pas savoir ni voir, non. Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il saisit. Décidément, cet homme aimait s'entendre parler, mais le colonel n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, il adopta hypocritement une mine intéressée.

"Et assez parlé de moi ! Finalement, toi, avec ta petite lieutenant là, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle est encore sous tes ordres je crois non ? Plutôt mignonne en plus ! Et puis tout le pays connaît ta réputation..." L'homme lui fit un clin d'oeil, tandis que le jeune homme était écoeuré par un tel manque de subtilité. Malgré tout, Roy eut un sourire amusé et répondit :

"Tu nous as bien regardé ? On est trop différents. Et puis tu me connais, je ne me pose jamais, je tiens à ma liberté. Je crois qu'Hawkeye n'a personne en ce moment, mais c'est impossible qu'il y ait la moindre chose entre nous." Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais but une gorgée de champagne. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait quitté Tom quelques jours plus tôt, comme il avait prévu.

Contrairement à ce que le colonel espérait, l'autre poursuivit :

"Toujours aussi volage, ce Mustang ! Mais tu sais, ça serait mieux de te trouver une petite femme pour s'occuper de toi quand tu seras vieux ! " L'Alchimiste de Flamme acquiesça. A force, il était passé maître dans cet art de l'hypocrisie qui était de mise lors de ces soirées. Paraître, encore et toujours. En temps normal, toutes ces manigances l'amusaient, ces jeux de masques où la moindre faiblesses était aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment son jour apparemment.

L'homme en face de lui se mêlait décidément de choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Et tandis que l'homme continuait de parler de choses sans intérêt, Mustang se plongea dans ses pensées.

Oui, personne ne pouvait saisir la nature de la relation que les liait, lui et le lieutenant. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Ils étaient entrés ensemble dans l'armée, avaient gravi les échelons ensemble, s'étaient peu à peu imposés ensemble. Elle qui, comme ça, simplement, sans qu'aucun mot ou même une quelconque promesse ne fut échangée, était entrée dans sa vie jusqu'à devenir pratiquement indispensable. Elle, son lieutenant, sa seconde, son garde du corps. Lui, le si mefiant Roy Mustang, avait une confiance absolue dans ce petit bout de femme blonde. Il suivait aveuglément tous les conseils qu'elle lui donnait, tout comme elle le suivrait jusqu'en en enfer. Enfin, il préférait qu'elle reste en vie. Peut être même quitte à ce qu'il se blesse pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop exposée non plus. En réalité, maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient fait une promesse tacite. Et si il était romantique, ou qu'il y ait eu quelque de véritablement concret entre eux, il aurait dit que c'était comme s'ils avaient eu une sorte de coup de foudre dès leur première rencontre. Il avait été irrémédiablement attiré par cette blonde au caractère si volontaire. Et s'il n'avait pas eu autant de respect pour elle, sans doute aurait-il essayé de la faire sienne au moins une soirée. Mais Riza Hawkeye valait tellement mieux. Il eut un léger sourire, le premier sincère de la journée. Leur relation ne rentrait pas dans les normes. Personne ne la comprenait, et encore moins eux-mêmes. Mais certaines choses étaient plus belles lorsqu'elles restaient inexpliquées. Riza Hawkeye et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle en faisaient partie.

Il repensa aux paroles de son collègue. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Peut être qu'un jour, quand ils seraient vieux et seuls, qu'il se serait assagit, et qu'elle aurait perdu de son terrible orgueil, alors uniquement dans ce cas là, peut être y aurait-il un "nous" de possible. Une vie à deux. Peut être.

Mais tout cela pouvait bien attendre, n'est ce pas ? Pour l'instant, ils étaient jeunes.

Roy Mustang, aussi connu sous le nom d'alchimiste de flamme, releva la tête et adressa un clin d'oeil à son lieutenant qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi une review, même minuscule, pour que je sache au moins ce qu'il en est, s'il vous plaît ! Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
